


Are You With Me?

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Jane is escaping an abusive relationship, with her baby boy. She's found refuge with her best friend from high school who's now a group home manager hundreds of miles away from home.TW: ABUSE
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Are You With Me?

“It’ll be okay.” the woman softly promised as she attempted to soothe her fussing baby, “I promise my love, that it will be okay.” The young blonde huffed as tears blurred her vision, she wished that she had someone there telling her the same, but this was something that she needed to fight on her own. And she had fought her battle, first enduring a forty week pregnancy then a long fifteen hour labor, but in the end, she had a beautiful baby boy. Her little boy who was healthy and perfect in her eyes. Jane wiped a stray tear that slipped down her cheek as she hummed softly to her little boy. “My little Eddie.” She remarked with a slight grin as she finally felt the courage to say her little one’s name for the first time, “Edward Seymour.” 

Edward whimpered as he snuggled himself closer into his mother’s chest. Her world had completely changed in the past few hours she’d had with her son, it was amazing. But the tears returned to her eyes as she glanced up at the few bags that she’d had on the small armchair beside her hospital bed. It was the possessions she’d managed to get out of the damn house as her labor had started and she knew that once her little one was in the world, that she would never come back to that house.

Well apartment, a crappy studio apartment in the middle of downtown that she’d shared with him for two years. For two years. And yet he’d still managed to blindside her throughout that entire duration. Jane promised herself that Edward would never meet his father, she’d promised it to herself when she first got pregnant. Henry wasn’t someone that deserved a baby, especially one as precious as her little boy. 

They’d known each other since their first year in college, Jane had moved across country to go to school and Henry had been born and raised right in that stupid college town. Well then they were friends for all four years of their schooling, Jane receiving a degree in Early Childhood Education and Henry in Criminal Justice. The night of their graduation, Henry asked Jane out and within weeks they were a couple. 

They’d dated for a year before Henry got a job in the state over, they’d been in California since they’d met and then he took a job in Nevada. He asked Jane to move with him and of course, she said yes and they were living together in some random city and Henry was working odd hours at the local police station and Jane got a job at a local daycare. It was hard for the first six months, but they were making due. But something clicked inside of Henry and he started to show his true colors. 

He started to stay out late when he had finished working hours ago, at first Jane hadn’t questioned it, but when she did, it made him angry. Anger that replaced her sweet Henry and it hurt to see him like that. Jane tried to pick up more hours at the daycare so that she wouldn’t have to interact with his short temper. No matter what she did, Henry always raised an issue and picked unnecessary fights, that at first never sparked anything physical. 

She couldn’t believe that she’d missed the signs of the abuse that was starting, even when they first started dating. Well then again, she thought it had been him being overprotective of her and their relationship at first. He didn’t want her hanging out with other guys, or her friends for that matter. Though he never really seemed to get too angry with her if she did, well up until they moved to their apartment and she made friends with a male co-worker named Eric. Jane always went out with her co-workers in groups of four or five since they were relatively the same age and she tried to invite Henry to come with them, but he always refused. Then turn around and get angry since she was hanging out with another guy. 

Henry did try to mask his anger, then one day finally snapping when Jane stood up for herself and slapped her square across the face. She’d been stunned at first, clasping her red cheek in her hand as she looked at the man that she loved and believed that he’d loved her as well. In that moment, she saw no remorse or love in those eyes and knew she needed to get out. That first slap came two days after Jane found out she was pregnant, the blonde had been so excited to tell him. 

Now she knew that she needed to leave even more, not just for herself but also for her baby. Saving money was hard, since she had to keep it a secret from Henry as well as keeping the pregnancy a secret. She never wanted Henry to know her child, and she was going to run the moment she went into labor. Thankfully Henry began to take on more shifts at work, only coming back to their apartment, maybe an hour or two a day. Well Jane just told herself that he had picked up more hours, probably was some pathetic excuse he made up. 

There was one thing Jane hadn’t really thought out and that was, where was she going to end up. She couldn’t stay in the city, since Henry was connected with the police and she’d be found so quickly. She couldn’t go back to their college town, and she was fearful of going back to the East Coast where her family was. And a thought came across her mind, she had a best friend in college. They were roommates the first year and lost touch when Jane began to date Henry, which always had stuck weird with Jane. 

Jane huffed softly as Edward’s eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep. She knew what she needed to do and felt so weird to her that she was asking for help after being stuck for so long. She reached to grab her phone from the side table beside her bed and gently rocked Edward in her arm as she scrolled through contacts. Once she found the number, she took a deep breath before clicking the call button. After the second ring, a person picked up. 

“Hello?” the voice asked and Jane recognized the voice right away, thankfully it was still the same number. 

“Catherine, it’s Jane. I’m in trouble.” Jane says as Catherine realized who it was calling her. 

“Jane! It’s been so long. What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Catherine asks, berating her old best friend with questions. 

“So I had a baby and I need help getting away.” 

“You had a baby? What did Henry do?” Catherine questions, “Come stay with me, I’m up in Seattle, where did you end up?” 

“I have a baby boy named Edward. And can I explain that later? There’s a lot. I live in Nevada now.” 

“Give me five minutes, I need to get some together. Send me the address and I’m driving down to get you.” 

“You don’t need to do that please.” Jane insists, “I don’t want to mess anything up for you.” 

“No, no. I need to drive down to right away. You just had a baby, my little nephew whom I’m very excited to see. I will be down there as soon as possible. How long do you need to stay in the hospital for and can you send me the address?” 

“Another two days, since Eddie needs to be observed a little bit longer. And I’ll send it to you right away.” 

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon Jane and little Eddie.” Catherine replies as they say their goodbyes and Jane sets her phone back down as she glances down at her little baby. “Your Auntie Catalina is coming to see you baby boy.” Jane smiles softly as tears once again found their way back to her eyes. This time ones of relief that she was leaving and Henry would never be able to find her or Edward.


End file.
